callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown At Round Rock
"When I arrived in Round Rock, I found a letter waiting for me in the sheriff's office." "Dear Deputy, I'm sorry I couldn't be here to greet you in person, but I'm on urgent busness in Austin. The county commissioner sent you down here because we are in desperate need of law enforcement; we have lost two sheriffs in the past six months. One was gunned down, and one mysteriously disappeared. The citizens of Round Rock are all very greatful that you have agreed to serve on an interim capacity until we can find someone willing to take the job on a more permanant basis. Sincerely Mayor Walter Simms Esquire. P.S. Vasquez and his men are staying at the hotel above the saloon. Thought you should know that. P.P.S. tell County Commissioner Grizzwald I appreciate his help in this matter." "Vasquez? What the hell? I guess he feels he has free reign without any law to get in his way." -The Unidentified Deputy and Walter Simms, prologue to the "Showdown At Round Rock" mission. Showdown At Round Rock is the third and final mission of the Extra Missions for Call of Juarez, which are exclusive to the Xbox 360. The Deputy accepts a job as Sheriff in Round Rock, Texas, unaware of a greater plot in the works. <Ghost Town> Story The Deputy was sitting at his desk when he heard shooting outside, and a townsman burst in and exclaimed that Vasquez and his men were shooting in the saloon, and killed Ben Branson in cold blood. The lawman rushed toward the saloon and shot several of Vasquez's men dead outside before entering the establishment. He killed the fiends inside while protecting the hapless bartender. The latter said he should watch his back because Vasquez had a lot of friends in the area. "I'm here in town fifteen minutes and already things are going to hell in a handbasket. At least I got Vasquez in custody. I just hope I didn't start a damn war. Vasquez is a killer, a wanted man with a bounty on his head. He runs a gang of horse thieves, cattle rustlers and repribates that's been terrorizing the border for the last ten years. Commissioner Grizzwald sounded surprised that I had the son of a bitch in custody. He sent down a four man squad of soldiers to escort him back to El Paso. They seemed kind of green but, I guess that's why he sent four of them. Not that Vasquez was in any condition to put up a fight, 'cause I winged him pretty good. They showed up early to take him away and I figured my problems were over." -The Deputy. The Deputy exited his office, and the peace was disturbed by one of the four soldiers, who rode in and exlcaimed that bandits had them pinned down by the stream. One of the townsmen said for the Deputy to take his horse, and the man followed a road through several valleys before coming upon the firefight. He lent his aid to the soldiers and they drove off the outlaws. Afterwards one of the soldiers mentioned Hawkins was dead, and it'd been like they were waiting for them. "Those soldiers were bushwahacked plain and simple. How did Vasquez's men even know they were coming? Someone tipped 'em off. The question is, who? I told the two soldiers still breathing to patrol the streets and keep an eye out. As long as I had Vasquez, his men would try to bust him free. I sent a telegraph to Grizzwald, and he promised to send more men. In the meantime I told the citizens to stay inside, and lock their doors. The women took up residence in the widow Foster's place, even the women of ill repute. Round Rock was dead quiet and that kind of silence tends to make me nervous. I'd glance at Vasquez every now and then and he'd just look right through me, like I wasn't even there. Where the hell were those reinforcements?" -The Deputy. The lawman approached the door when a civilian opened it, and told him the bank was being robbed and the soldiers were holed up inside. He made his way to the bank taking out some of the repribates along the way. With the soldiers' help the Deputy successfully defended the bank. The question was raised as to why they didn't try and free Vasquez, and he noted it was a good question. The Deputy confronted Vasquez about it, and the man stated they weren't his men. He fired off a warning shot and said he wouldn't ask a second time. Vasquez claimed they were Grizzwald's men, and that he took a piece of everything he stole and had for five years. Vasquez gave him a cut, and Grizzwald would him be. The Deputy didn't believe him, but Vasquez asked how long he'd been a deputy sheriff, and why Grizzwald would send someone as inexperienced as him to confront someone like him. That he thought he'd fail, but he didn't. The Deputy realized he was telling the truth, and Vasquez said he was getting greedy and didn't want a partner anymore, and that he wasn't going to let either one of them live. The Deputy guessed he was coming to Round Rock personally and the criminal confirmed it, then said that he would help him fight Grizzwald if he let him go. The townsman from the first disturbance re-entered the office and said they'd set fire to the widow's house and would burn the women alive. The Deputy ignored Vasquez and rushed to defend the citizens, taking out the newest oppressors and putting out the fire before it could consume the home. Though it seemed there was peace again, another citizen approached the lawman and exclaimed more had taken the bank and were heavily armed. He trudged through countless opponents as he defended Round Rock, and entered the sheriff's office once again in time to see one of the outlaws kill Vasquez. He killed the last of the bandits and then he heard Grizzwald saying he was impressed, and that he was giving the Deputy one last chance to walk away. The Deputy didn't falter, and confronted Grizzwald in the street. In the showdown he shot the corrupt politician dead. ''"Grizzwald was a Captain in the Texas Rangers before he became the county commissioner of El Paso. Somewhere along the way he went bad, or maybe he was just bad to begin with. Don't matter either way, not for me, you see, I don't have any proof he as in cahoots with Vasquez. Every citizen in town saw me gun Grizzwald down, they didn't hear Vasquez's confession and now no one would. If I go back to El Paso I'm gonna hang for killing the county commissioner. So I got no choice, I gotta head to Mexico, from hereon out I'm gonna be on the run, it ain't right, it ain't fair, but like my daddy used to say, who ever said life was fair." ''-The Deputy, Epilogue of the Extra Missions. Characters *The Deputy *Grizzwald *Vasquez *Hawkins *Ben Branson Weapons *Classic Rifle - Three can be found on the second floor of the jail. *Gatling Gun - Used by enemy. *Hybrid Gun - Two can be found on the second floor of the jail. *Quickshooter - Carried by enemies. *Shotgun - Carried by enemies. Secrets None. Achievements (Xbox 360) *BonusLevelsFinished (15g) - All bonus levels finished. Trivia *Though it would seem that the Deputy was reading Walter Simms' letter before the skirmish in the saloon, the paper in front of him on his desk is a wanted poster. Category:Episodes Category:Call of Juarez episodes